Thailand
Kingdom of Thailand|translate = ราชอาณาจักรไทย|image1 = Thailand.png|Male Countryhumans tahiland female.jpg|Female Thailand flag.png|Flag Thailand emblem.png|Emblem |author = oOThreeEyedCatOo (male) PangSlayer (female)|capital = Bangkok|official_language = Thai|population = 68,863,000|dates_of_life = June 24, 1939 (Name change)|national_anthem = เพลงชาติไทย ( pleng chart thai ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzL2VbpQT5k|national day = 5th December|National food = Tom Yum Goong}} Thailand '''is situated in Southeast Asia, It shares its borders with Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia and Malaysia. It has and access to the Indian Ocean. He's not a popular Countryhumans character yet. Description Appearance They are usually depicted wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, Traditional outfits, or Thai school uniforms. As a female, she is depicted in a white shirt with THAI written on it and a green skirt. Though the male version is a lot more common, The female depictions still exist. As a male, he is also depicted as cross-dressing due to the ladyboys in Thailand. Personality He is depicted as happy and smiling most of the time. He loves everyone and is trying to be neutral in chaotic situations. He is usually seen fighting with Myanmar or Cambodia because of their history. Interests They are very interested in Muay Thai and is really good at it. They like spicy food. Flag meaning The flag is named "Thong Trairong" meaning "The tricolor flag". It's composed of two red horizontals lines which refer to the sacrifice of the people to maintain the independence of the country, the two smaller white lines refers to the purity, religion, and Buddhism, the blue line stands for the monarchy (it's also a sign of recognition to the Allies for the help during the WW1). Please don't be confused with the flag of Costa Rica. Other Symbols -The National emblem: Phra Khrut Pha (Garuda) Nicknames -The Land of Smiles -The Land of the Free (Literal name meaning) History Prehistory Constitutional monarchy, World War II, and Cold War The bloodless revolution took place in 1932, carried out by the Khana Ratsadon group of military and civilian officials resulted in a transition of power, when Prajadhipok was forced to grant the people of Siam their first constitution, thereby ending centuries of absolute monarchy. It was the combined results of economic hardship felt by the Great Depression, sharply fell rice price and significantly reduction in public spending causing discontent among aristocrats. In 1933, A counter-revolutionary rebellion occurred which aimed to reinstate absolute monarchy but failed.Prajadhipok's conflict with the government eventually led to abdication. The government selected Ananda Mahidol, who was studying in Switzerland, to be the new king. Later that decade, the military wing of Khana Ratsadon came to dominate Siamese politics. Plaek Phibunsongkhram who became premier in 1938, started political oppression and took an openly anti-royalist stance. His government adopted nationalism and Westernization, anti-Chinese and anti-French policies. In 1940, there was a decree changing the name of the country from "Siam" to "Thailand." In 1941, Thailand was in a brief conflict with Vichy France resulting in Thailand gained Laotian and Cambodian territories until the war ends. On December 8, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched an invasion of Thailand, and fighting broke out shortly before Phibun ordered an armistice. Japan was granted free passage, and on December 21, Thailand and Japan signed a military alliance with a secret protocol, wherein Tokyo agreed to help Thailand regain territories lost to the British and French. The government also declared war on the United States and the United Kingdom. Free Thai Movement was launched both in Thailand and abroad to oppose the government and Japanese occupation. After the war ends in 1945 Thailand signed formal agreement to end the state of war with the Allies. Most Allied powers did not recognize Thailand's declaration of war.In June 1946, young King Ananda was found dead under mysterious circumstances. His younger brother Bhumibol Adulyadej succeeded the throne. Thailand signed Southeast Asia Treaty Organization (SEATO) to become an active ally of the United States since 1954. Field Marshal Sarit Thanarat launched a coup in 1957, which removed Khana Ratsadon from politics. His rule (premiership 1959–63) was autocratic; he built his legitimacy around the god-like status of the monarch and by channeling the government's loyalty to the king. His government improved the country's infrastructure and education. After the US joined the Vietnam War in 1961, there was a secret agreement where the US promised to protect Thailand. The period brought about increasing modernization and Westernization of Thai society. Rapid urbanization occurred when rural population look for work in growing cities. Rural farmers gained class consciousness and banded with Communist Party of Thailand since 1964. Economic development and education caused middle class in Bangkok and big cities. In October 1971, there was a large demonstration against dictatorship of Thanom Kittikachorn (premiership 1963–73), which led to many civilian casualties. Bhumibol installed Sanya Dharmasakti (premiership 1973–75) to replace him, making it the first time that the King intervened in Thai politics directly since 1932. The Aftermath of the event marked short-lived parliamentary democracy, which often called "Era when democracy blossom." (ยุคประชาธิปไตยเบ่งบาน) Contemporary history Constant unrest and instability, as well as fear of communist takeover after Fall of Saigon, made some ultra-right groups brand increasingly leftist students as communists. This culminated in the Thammasat University massacre in October 1976. A coup d'état on that very day brought Thailand a new ultra-right government, which oppressed many media outlets, officials, and intellectuals, and fueled the Communist insurgency further. Another coup in the following year installed a more moderate government, which offered amnesty to communist fighters in 1978. The Party abandoned the insurgency by 1983. Thailand had its first elected Prime Minister in 1988. Suchinda Kraprayoon, who was the coup leader in 1991 and said he would not seek to become Prime Minister, was nominated as one by majority coalition government after the 1992 general election. This caused a popular demonstration in Bangkok, which ended with a military crackdown. Bhumibol intervened in the event and Suchinda then resigned.The 1997 Asian financial crisis originated in Thailand and ended the country's 40 years of uninterrupted economic growth. Chuan Leekpai's government took an IMF loan with unpopular provisions. The populist Thai Rak Thai party, led by prime minister Thaksin Shinawatra, governed from 2001 until 2006. His policies were successful in reducing rural poverty and initiated universal healthcare in the country. and initiated universal healthcare in the country.escalated starting from 2004. The 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami hit the country, mostly in the south. Massive protests against Thaksin led by the People's Alliance for Democracy (PAD) started in his second term of premiership and fulled with alleged corruption changes, ended with a coup d'état in 2006. The junta installed a military government which lasted a year. In 2007, a civilian government led by the Thaksin-allied People's Power Party (PPP) was elected. Another protest led by PAD ended with the dissolution of PPP, and the Democrat Party led a coalition government in its place. The pro-Thaksin United Front for Democracy Against Dictatorship (UDD) protested both in 2009 and in 2010. After the general election of 2011, the populist Pheu Thai Party won a majority and Yingluck Shinawatra, Thaksin's younger sister became Prime Minister. The People's Democratic Reform Committee organized another anti-Shinawatra protest after the ruling party tabled amnesty bill which would benefit Thaksin. Yingluck dissolved the parliament and a general election was set up. However, it was invalidated later by the Constitution Court. The crisis ended with another coup d'état in 2014, the second coup in a decade. The National Council for Peace and Order, a military junta led by General Prayut Chan-o-cha, has led the country since. Civil and political rights were restricted, and the country saw a surge in lèse-majesté cases. Political opponents and dissenters were sent to "attitude adjustment" camps. Bhumibol, the longest-reigning Thai king, died in 2016, and his son Vajiralongkornascended the throne. The referendum and adoption of Thailand's current constitution happened under the junta's rule. In 2019, the junta agreed to schedule a general election in March. However, it was still undecided amid allegation of election fraud. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Totaling 513,120 square kilometers (198,120 sq mi), Thailand is the 50th-largest country by total area. Highest point in it is Doi Inthanon 2,565 m (8,415 ft) Terrain of Thailand is commonly high moutains, upland plateau, and climate is mostly tropical wet and dry, or savanna climate. Relationships Family * Laos - brother/sister * Cambodia - bother/sister * Japan - wife (depends on the person, only with the Thailand's male version) * India - husband (depends on the person, only with the Thailand's female version) Friends * ASEAN * Japan * South Korea * Singapore * Malaysia * France * United Kingdom * Portugal * Spain * Taiwan * United States * China * Indonesia * Philippines * India * Germany Neutral * Myanmar - (Just the bias of some Thai people At present, we are good neighbors to each other) * Brunei - (Bisexual in Thailand is quite afraid of religious people from Brunei) * Vietnam - (We are competitors in the tourism and economy) Enemies * North Korea - Past Versions * Ayutthaya * Siam * Free Thai (World War II) '''Opinions Japan They have been good friends since I was still Ayutthaya. Thailand thinks Japan's samurais and ninjas are very cool. They also like their anime and food. France They first met when I Thailand still Ayutthaya. Trivia Gallery References * Thailand on Wikipedia * Geography of Thailand on Wikipedia ru:Таиланд Category:Asia Category:Country Category:Characters Category:ASEAN Members Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Everything Category:Kingdoms Category:UN Members